Just Us
by laurynsaysrawr
Summary: Taylor likes Adam, so they spend a day together. It all goes wrong, ending in the pair falling out. But Adam doesn't want to lose Taylor as a friend, despite Taylor wanting more.


**Just a quick note: I don't own Adam Lambert or Taylor Green. This is an Mpreg story and I will update as often as possible. Don't know where the idea came from. But enjoy :) reviews are appreciated guys! :D**

* * *

><p>I liked him. I liked him a lot. Ever since I laid eyes on Adam Lambert I knew for sure there was something about him that made us perfect for each other. I hope maybe someday Adam will do what he does to Tommy on stage to me in front of the fans, I really want to be Tommy…I mean, I like him and we're good friends but I can't help but feel a little jealous of the blond. But why would Adam Lambert be interested in me… Taylor Green? I'm nothing special.<p>

Adam and I don't spend as much time together as I would have liked, so I came to the decision to make an effort to do exactly that. It's nearing the end of the tour now and all I desperately want is to get my feelings out to Adam before then. I had always questioned in the past 'why doesn't Adam like me?' or maybe… maybe he does like me and doesn't want to say. Oh no, now I'm starting to sound like a teenage girl now! Whatever the case, I was going to get closer to the blue-eyed beauty somehow.

I stretched, yawning and rolling over in the bunk, my eyes half closed. The bus was cramped, having to share a room with Terrance and Isaac was difficult, we all needed our own space. Sasha, Cam and Brooke share a room as well. And Adam and Monte, they have their own rooms, Tommy doesn't care and sleeps on the couch, after trying to share a room with Monte, but all he did was complain and they'd both argued. It's fine now though. I found Tommy kinda cute though, and it was funny seeing him sprawled on the couch half-asleep in the mornings, he was so fuckable-

'No…' I can't think like that. 'Tommy's straight. Just because Adam isn't interested I shouldn't start thinking of Tommy like that, so not cool…' I thought, pulling myself out of bed and looking around the room. The others were already awake, there was a faint sound of talking in the living area of the bus.

Running my fingers through my hair I stumbled through to where everyone was sitting. Adam smiled warmly and said 'good morning', I giggled and said 'morning' back to him…he looked so damn sexy today. He had eyeliner smudged around his ocean blue eyes, he was wearing black jeans and boots with a Queen shirt, necklaces hanging round his neck with two rings on his fingers. To sum it up, sexy- but he wasn't trying too hard. Perfect.

I grabbed some food, I was hungry which was rare… to be honest I'd never liked eating much, there was always a part of me saying 'you have to eat Taylor' but another part of me saying 'you don't want to get too fat'. Yeah, I think I look massive…people tell me that I'm really thin but I don't see that. I skipped back over to the couch and sat down next to Adam, then I started to pick at my food. 'I'm going to need to lose all this weight' I thought to myself. –Suddenly there was a whispering in my ear, and I jumped a little out of surprise.

"Hey Taylor, everything okay?" it was Adam of course, he rested his hand on my back and stared at my face, clearly awaiting an answer.

"Yeah…I'm alright, but I was w-wondering if…maybe we could…y'know hang out together today. You and me.. we're stopping today and it's our day off remember" I replied quietly, smiling and staring into Adam's eyes. I was talking quietly because I didn't really want everyone knowing I wanted to spend time with just Adam, people would start asking questions.

He grinned at me,

"Of course Taylor, I'd love to, wanna go anywhere in particular sweetie?" I chuckled nervously then. He'd called me sweetie, I tried to fight the blush spreading on my cheeks. He raised his thick black eyebrow at me and giggled.

"How 'bout a meal Tay? Then we can just chill. Sound good?" he winked, putting his arm around me. Oh…god. Am I dreaming? This is just perfect. I just nodded, smiling like a fool. I was nervous about spending the day with him now, but I couldn't help being excited. Come on, you would be too! A day. Just me and Adam. Together. What could go wrong?


End file.
